IT MATTERS TO ME
by foxdvd
Summary: As a former lab geek, I’m loving every minute of the JackAngela interaction. Can’t wait to watch their date! In the meantime, here’s a tiny smidge of what could have happened in “The Blond in the Game” A missing scene, if you’d like.


**A/N:** As a former lab geek, I'm loving every minute of the Jack/Angela interaction. Can't wait to watch their date! In the meantime, here's a tiny smidge of what could have happened in "The Girl..." A missing scene, if you'd like.

Xxx XXX xxX

"What if I guess and the girl dies?"

What if... so many what ifs in his life right now that he can barely see straight, let alone think straight. And Booth's badgering him, pressing him to come up with an answer is not helping one iota.

"Jack..."

She's calling him by his first name. She. Of all people. Ever since he looked up and saw Angela the woman and not Ange, the artist, or Ms. Montenegro, the coworker, he's been having these weird ideas about her. No, not ideas. Feelings. Yearnings. He can feel himself turn into jelly whenever she was near. And the flirting. And the looks. He's well aware that lab aids are already whispering about him and her. Not a "them" yet, no. Not yet. And still...

"Pretend it's me..."

Whoa. Careful there. A girl's life is hanging by a thread that's barely there. He can't allow himself to take his mind in the gazillion ways it wants to go. Just take that "pretend" and run with it a million miles away. Just do it later. Right now he needs to focus. He KNOWS he knows the answer. It's somewhere in there. He just needs to find it. And she's offering to help him look for it.

"Just give me a second, please"

And don't tell him we don't have a second. He needs a second. He needs a million seconds. It's hard enough to do this alone, even harder to do it with her standing so close to him, looking at him. He could get lost in those eyes. He could... he could... oh the things he would do if he had more than a second right now.

"What else, Jack?"

She's asking what else? What else, indeed? How about kissing until the need for air is bigger than the need for each other? How about holding unto each other and never letting go? How about bodies melding into each other for hours on end? For days? For years? How about a lifetime together? Is there anything else after that?

"Tell me"

Tell her... what can he tell her? He can tell her who he really is. He can tell her how he feels about her. He can tell her how much he wants her. He can tell her pretty much anything she asks him to. And he will. One day. Soon. Right now he has to tell her what they all need to hear in order to save a girl.

"Yes. Yes it is"

And she agrees with him. She obviously has no idea how he came up with that precise combination or that diagnosis, but she agrees with him and he can't help but wonder if she would agree with him on everything else.

"Good work"

Booth is complementing him, and that's a first, but he barely notices it. All he can focus on right now is the way she's smiling at him, nodding her head, eyes filled with pride and... and something else he'd like to analyze in more detail. Maybe after they put the bad guy behind bars and have saved the girl...

But then they both take a step forward. Awkward. Tentative. And he holds up his hand to her cheek, and follows its contour with his thumb. She looks down, overcome by the intensity of the moment, and her hair tumbles forward, caressing his hand in turn.

"Thanks"

"I... didn't... Booth and Brennan did... and you... you did it"

"I wouldn't have done it without you"

"Oh... really.. it was nothing. Doesn't matter, really."

"It matters to me"

He pulls her closer, both hands on her face, and places the briefest of kisses on her forehead. He closes his eyes to relish the moment. She closes her eyes anticipating the next.

And in the end, he lets go of her.

"It matters the world to me"

Xxx XXX xxxX

**A/N: ** Too sappy? Too little? Too much? Whatcha folks think? Oh, by the by, I "borrowed" the title from the lyrics of "It Don't Matter to The Sun", which, as you all know, is the song playing at the end of the episode.


End file.
